


Green and Gold

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy thinks about colors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Green"

Green. Everyone goes on and on about green these days. Dumbledore, my family, even the Minister is sometimes blinded by the sight of green. They love it, worship it even. Green, green, green.

I don't see the importance of green, frankly. Money is gold. Silver and bronze, as well, but mostly gold. The world revolves around power, and power is driven by money. By gold. Gold is power and control and the ability to influence and change the world around you. Gold is everything.

The world is driven by gold, not by soulful green eyes. Power is gold, not green.


End file.
